I can't lose you
by jessie 33
Summary: My first try at a Reba story, I hope you all like it.
1. Chapter 1

A short story, I hope you like it. This is my first Reba story. You all write the characters so well, I love all your stories, I'm trying to catch up on reading them.

I can't lose you

Chapter 1

Reba had the longest day, she was totally drained, she was confused, and wasn't to sure what to do next. She walked into the house, and was glad the kids were out, she needed to have a coffee, and to think. She went into the kitchen, and was putting the coffee maker on when Brock knocked at the back door. Reba walk over opening the door, and Brock asked if he could come in.

"Sure but I'm exhausted Brock, I was about to have a coffee would you like one"?

"Sure". Reba grabbed two mugs down, and poured the coffee, and brought it over to the table.

"Brock you look like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders"

"Yeah I think something is up with Barbara Jean, and it is driving me crazy"

"She normally drives us all crazy, but what is bothering you"?

"Last night I wanted to make love, and she said she wasn't in the mood"

"OK Brock to much information I don't need to know about your sex life with Barbara Jean"

"What sex life it has been 3 weeks since we made love. She doesn't want to cuddle, I think she is fooling around on me"

"Oh Brock she isn't go home, and talk to her"

"I tried to she came in the house, and went right up to her room, and said Henry was spending the night at a friends"

"Brock go to her"

"Reba maybe I'm getting paid back for hurting my family. I hurt you, and the kids, I hated hurting you, but I cared for her, but I don't know anymore"

"No what Brock"?

"If I want this marriage to work"

"Brock don't say that"

"I can't help it, I am so confused Reba".

Reba grabbed the mugs, and walked to the sink, and Brock stood up.

"Reba do you ever wonder what our lives would be like this moment if I didn't shrew up our marriage"?

Reba threw the mug across the room almost hitting him, and screamed.

"Yes everyday, I hate seeing you with her, but I finally came to terms with it, and you do this. You are selfish Brock, I can't believe you would do this now". She ran out of the kitchen, and upstairs leaving Brock in shock. He walked over cleaning up the mess, he knew he was selfish, and Reba was right he ruined everything how could he do this to her now? He turned to put the glass in the garbage when he knocked Reba's purse on the floor. He bent down to pick up the stuff when he noticed a pamphlet, and he stared at it.

His hand was shaking he whispered, "Oh Reba No"

To be Continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Brock stood up putting her purse back on the counter but was reading the pamphlet . He sat down, the words breast Cancer was staring back at him, and he felt sick. Reba must be devastated but he was scared he would lose her, but more importantly the children could lose their Mother. He wiped a tear from his cheek, and stood up but Reba walked back into the kitchen.

"You are still here Brock please go home to your Wife"

"Reba we need to talk"

"About what you are fighting with your Wife, and now I'm suppose to listen to you whine about it. I'm tired, I'm not in the mood to hear how your not getting anything from Barbara Jean. I have so much on my mind, I can't worry about you Brock"

"Reba I know"

Reba was confused but she saw the pamphlet in his hands. She ran over grabbing it, and screamed at him.

"How dare you snoop in my purse how dare you"

"I didn't the purse fell, and I saw it, Reba how long have you known"?

"What that I have breast cancer, I just found out today, I had tests, but it was confirmed"

"How bad is it"?

"How bad Brock I have breast cancer for God sake it is bad"

"OK I am freaking out right now, I don't know what to do or say"

Reba turned, and walked over to the counter, and held on to it.

"Brock I have Stage 3 Breast cancer it has spread to the lymph nodes. They gave me that pamphlet , but they told me what I need to do. I have to have a Mastectomy, and radiation, but I have a 60 per cent of survival if I do it"

"60 per cent that can't be right"

"God Brock I thought 60 was better than 50 , look at your face you have me dead already"

"No but we will get a second opinion or a third".

"I have to do this I have no choice no second opinion will help but I already had one so it is official, I have Breast cancer, I'm going to lose my hair, why is this happening to me Brock"?

He walked over touching her face, "Reba I'm here for you I will be by your side every step of the way"

"No you won't you left me for her, I swear I could hit you right now. I loved you, and you broke my heart, you are suppose to be by my side, but I'm alone, and I'm so scared"

Brock pulled her close, and whispered, "It will be OK Reba"

Reba shut her eyes as he held her, and for a moment she felt safe, and she felt loved but Barbara Jean ruined all that when she walked into the house without knocking.

Reba turned wiping tears from her cheek, and Barbara Jean walked over to them.

"Oh wow what did I just walk into is someone going to explain why your both crying, and hugging each other"

"No take Brock home Barbara Jean you took him from me at least you can be the Wife he deserves"

"Deserves I am a good wife what are you saying Brock"?

"Nothing go home I will be there in a few minutes, I have to say something to Reba"

"I can be here what are you hiding from me"?

"For God sake go home now you are so annoying"

"Brock" Barbara Jean started to cry, and ran out. Reba smacked Brock on the arm, and said.

"I love that you want to be here for me, but she is your concern go to her, I'm strong, I can handle this"

"Reba you need to talk, I need to be here for you"

"I needed you Brock but you left me remember, I can't deal with your drama anymore, I have to focus on me, and my life. I'm scared to death of dying, but if I do I need you, and Barbara Jean to grow up , and stop being like children, you may have to raise them all by yourself."

Brock pulled Reba close, and whispered.

"You are not leaving us, and if you do I will never forgive you, not ever". He walked out, and Reba walked over locking the door as she looked around the house. The kids would be home soon, she didn't want to tell them yet. She had to cook dinner but she couldn't bring herself to cook so she ordered a pizza. She sat at the kitchen table looking at the pamphlet , she didn't know what the future held for her, but she did know she was going to fight to survive because she knew she was a survivor, but it was all in God's hands now.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to you all for reading, and commenting on my story. I know this is a sad story, but there will be happy moments too. I like Barbara Jean, but I thought Reba, and Brock should reunite. I am very happy that people like my story, I could never write Reba as good as the posters in the Reba threads, but I love writing this story. Thanks again it means a lot to me when people read my stories. Reba-Brockfan has been a good friend, and I started reading her stories,and I felt inspired to write a Reba story. I love all the Reba stories on here , and I will try to read more stories soon. You all are very nice, and very welcoming to new writers writing a Reba story for the first time. I have a feeling I will write more Reba stories in the future, I love writing this one.

Chapter 3

Brock got home he called out for Barbara Jean, but she didn't answer. He walked to the bottom of the stairs but he heard banging from the kitchen. He walked to the kitchen, and went inside.

"Barbara Jean I'm sorry I upset you, but I just needed some alone time with Reba"

"Whatever Brock I'm making Kraft dinner for dinner Henry will be home from his play date in a 15 minutes."

"Kraft Dinner Barbara Jean you know I hate it"

"Yes I do so if you don't like it go see if Reba is making something better"

"You really want me to go to Reba's because I will she needs me more than you need me right now"

"Oh go to her than, Brock you are such a jerk at times"

"Me you are acting like a child right now"

Barbara Jean was glaring at him, he grabbed his coat he just took off, and said he would be back later. He was about to walk out when the phone rang. He thought it might be Reba so he ran over saying hello. He knew someone was there but they didn't speak.

"Reba is that you"? He still didn't get a answer so he looked at the called ID, and it said private. He knew it wasn't Reba, he heard the phone click, and he knew the person hung up. He put the receiver down, but he turned to Barbara Jean.

"Barbara Jean were you expecting a phone call"?

"No why who was it"?

"I don't know but someone was there but I bet they wanted you"

"What are you implying"?

"I don't know you never let me touch you, are you seeing someone else"?

"Don't be ridiculous" Barbara Jean turned away she couldn't look at him, and he knew it. She was lying, and he was shocked, and hurt, he ran over to her, and faced her.

"You are seeing someone"?

"Brock I love you, I don't want to talk about this, I have to get supper ready for Henry" Barbara Jean walked over grabbing a pot but Brock yelled making her drop the pop.

"You fooled around on me Barbara Jean, I can't believe you"

"You fooled around on Reba so get over yourself"

"I fooled around with you, I hurt Reba , I was a fool"

"No we belong together, I made one mistake, but I promise I will never see him again"

"Did you sleep with him"?

"I know your angry, and I hurt you, but you have to forgive me"

"Did you have sex with this other man"?

"Yes once it was just one time , I made the worst mistake. I was feeling so down, we had a fight, he made me feel special like you use to. I told him it would never happen again, and I mean it"

"Who is it"?

"My yoga instructor Ben"

"Oh my God you had sex with your Yoga instructor are you serious"

"He is sexy, and a sweet talker, and one thing lead to another, and it happened"

"I could forgive all the flirting, and talking to guys, but I can't forgive this. I left my family to be with you, and Henry, and you betrayed me Barbara Jean. I am leaving, and I don't want you to call me, or to come looking for me, I need to think, and I need to get away from you"

"Brock don't say that" Barbara Jean grabbed his arm, but Brock pulled away, but said.

"Don't touch me, I have to get out of here, I feel sick" He ran out of the house, and Barbara Jean sat at the kitchen table, and cried she really messed up this time, and she knew by the look on his face she may have lost him forever.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Brock got in his car, but he sat there, and banged his fists against the steering wheel, and yelled out.

"You fool you gave up everything for her you deserve this you fool"

He sat there for the longest time, but he finally got out of the car, and looked up at the house, but he couldn't bring himself to go inside. He knew where he had to go he needed to see Reba. He walked to her house, and walked up to the door, and knocked. He normally walked in, but today he didn't feel like he had the right to anymore. He knocked, and Jake answered, and smiled seeing his Dad.

"Hi Dad"

"Hey son where is your Mom"?

"Upstairs she isn't feeling well Dad we had pizza. Van, and Cheyenne took Elizabeth to the park. Kyra is out with a boy, I'm alone, I was watching my favourite TV show want to watch with me"?

'Jake I need to see your Mom you go watch your show, I will be down in a few minutes OK"

"OK but Mom might get angry if you go in when she is napping"

"I know Son I can handle it"

"OK I warned you"

Brock smiled, "Yes you did I love you Jake"

"Oh Dad" Jake ran over sitting on the couch, and started to watch his show again. Brock walked to the bottom of the stairs, and looked up, and almost ran out of the house, but he went upstairs, and walked to Reba's room, and knocked.

He heard her say, "Come in"

Brock opened the door, Reba sat up , and held the pillow in front of herself as Brock walked in shutting the door.

"Brock why are you here, I'm fine"?

"Your fine no you are not" Brock said making Reba jump off the bed, and run over to him grabbing his arm.

"Hush do you want the kids to hear you"?

"Jake is the only one home, and I'm sure he is use to us bickering it would not shock him"

"Brock go home"

"I can't go back there"

"What Brock go home, and work things out with Barbara Jean, I can't be your Marriage counselor at the moment. I have had it up to here with your problems with Barbara Jean. She doesn't understand you, she doesn't like golf, she isn't giving you loving at the moment, I have more important things on my mind. Brock I can't do this not today, I have to think of a way to tell my Children I have Breast cancer. They need me, and I don't know if I will be there for them so forgive me if I can't deal with your problems at the moment"

"She slept with him, she says once but I have a feeling this has been going on for months. I can't forgive her, I finally realize what I did to you Reba, I feel like a failure, I lost everything when I gave up everything for her, I wish I could go back in time, and just say no to her. I was such a fool, I was feeling sorry for myself, and I felt so alone. I knew you loved me, but I was jealous of my own kids, I needed you but you were so busy with the kids, we fought over it, and when Barbara Jean made me feel young again, I made love to her, but the minute I did I knew I would lose you. She got pregnant, and I knew you would never forgive me for that"

"I loved you Brock why did you do that to us"?

"I was a fool, I need to make it up to you, I want to help you through this"

"I don't need your pity, I can do this on my own"

"You don't have to please Reba I need to be here for you"

"Brock you couldn't stand being around us when we were sick, I will get real sick with the treatment, can handle that"?

"Yes I can Reba let me try"

Reba walked over she went into his arms as he wrapped his arms around her, and whispered.

"I will not let you down Reba, I promise you, I am here for you"

"Brock I'm sorry she hurt you, she is a fool"

Brock touched her cheek, and Reba moved toward his touch, and shut her eyes, as Brock kissed her ever so lightly on the lips.

They were kissing when Jake ran into the room, and stopped, and just stared as they pulled away from each other, not knowing what to say to him.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to everyone reading my story, it means a lot to me, that you enjoy reading it. Sorry I don't update fast enough, I will try to update more often.

Chapter 5

Brock and Reba pull away from each other Reba walked over touching Jake's shoulder.

"I know what you just saw is confusing you Jake, but let us explain"

"You kissed Dad Mom, but how could you"?

"Jake we were talking, and we kissed it didn't mean anything"

"You kissed on the lips Mom, I know what I saw"

"Jake don't raise your voice to your Mom Son"

"Dad I will not let you hurt Mom again"

"I am not hurting your Mom we are just talking, you have to keep what you saw a secret for now"

" You mean I can't tell Barbara Jean"

"Jake can you go to your room, I will come and talk about this after I talk to your Mom"

"No I'm staying, I think you have to go home Dad"

Reba touched Brock's arm, and said.

"Brock maybe you should go home, and talk to Barbara Jean. I will talk to Jake"

"I don't want to leave you Reba"

"I'm fine Brock, please go for now"

Brock turned and touched Jake's shoulder, and said.

"Son I know you are upset, but I promise you, I will never hurt your Mom again"

Jake didn't say anything Brock walked out, and went downstairs, and left the house.

Reba sat on the bed, and Jake walked over, and sat beside her.

"Mom I know I'm a kid but I know this is wrong. I heard you talk to Cheyenne, I know Dad hurt you, but you always say two wrongs don't make it right, you really want to hurt Barbara Jean Mom"?

"Jake I can't get into what is going on with your Dad, and Barbara Jean, but I'm not trying to hurt her Jake"

"Mom I want you happy, and I love Dad so much, and I would love for him to come home, but if he hurts you again, I will hate him"

"Jake that is your Dad your talking about, you could never hate your Dad"

"Maybe but I love you so much Mom, and I'm worried about you"

"You don't have to worry about me Jake, I will be fine"

"Mom I can see something is wrong what is it"?

"Oh nothing, I'm just tired, I need some sleep"

Jake got up, "I will let you rest, but I will be downstairs if you need me".

Reba hugged Jake as he left the room after shutting the door. Reba was holding in her tears but as soon as Jake left she grabbed the pillow, and cried like she has never cried before. She curled up, and cried herself to sleep wondering if she would have a normal life again, or would this illness take her away from what was most important to her, she loved her children, and she loved Brock, but could they ever get back what they lost when he walked out of her life?.

Over at Barbara Jean's, and Brock's home

Brock walked into the house, Henry saw his Dad he ran over hugging him. Brock knelt down, and smiled.

"Hey Henry"

"Mommy said you were not coming home tonight, I am so happy you are here. I am playing a game do you want to play too"?

"Maybe later but where is your Mom"?

"Upstairs she said she is tired, and she needs to rest"

"You go play your game, and after I talk to your Mom, I will come down, and than we can talk"

"OK Daddy" Henry ran over to the couch, and sat down as Brock looked at him. He was such an amazing boy, and Brock knew he was going to hurt him when he leaves Barbara Jean, but he was going to be there for Henry every step of the way. He walked upstairs, and got to his room, he knocked waiting for her to answer.

"Henry Mommy is tired go play your game"

"Barbara Jean can I come in"?

"Brock" He heard her run to the door, and open it.

"I thought you were not coming home tonight"

"I'm not staying, I just came back to talk to you"

"Brock my head is pounding, I'm not talking about this right now"

"Barbara Jean you can't dismiss me not this time"

"Dismiss really Brock"

"I can't believe you Barbara Jean, you slept with another man, how am I suppose to deal with that fact"?

"I was lonely you are not the same, I basically have to beg for some affection from you"

"I'm moving out, I'm going to stay at Reba's place, I will see Henry , and I promise you, I will never hurt our boy"

"You are moving in with Reba are you serious"?

"Yes she needs some help, my kids are there, I will stay in the guest room"

"How long has this been going on Brock"?

"What are you talking about"?

"You and Reba that night you called me Reba was no mistake was it, how long have you two been cheating behind my back"?

"You are way out of line we never cheated behind your back, she is a friend, and I'm moving in with her, and I don't want you making a scene"

"Oh I am not sitting here letting you get away with this Brock."

Brock turned to grab a suitcase but he was shocked when Barbara Jean ran out of the room, and downstairs. He was packing up, he didn't realize she ran out of the house, and was on her way over to Reba's.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jake jumped up when Barbara Jean walked into the house, and slammed the door shut.

"Jake where is your Mom"?

"She is resting"

"Jake I need you to go to my place, and stay with Henry can you do that for me"?

"No I'm not leaving my Mom"

"Your Mom is a big girl she can take care of herself go now"

"You are not my Mom"

"Jake now Henry is alone"

Jake was confused, "You left him alone where is my Dad"?

"Who knows go" Jake ran out worried about Henry, Barbara Jean knew Henry was safe, but she had to get Jake out of the house when she confronted Reba. Barbara Jean went to the bottom of the stairs, and screamed upstairs telling Reba to come down, and face her.

Reba sat up she put her hands to her face she really wasn't up to facing Barbara Jean right now.

"Come down now Reba or I swear I will come up there". Reba got off the bed, she walked out of her room, and walked downstairs.

"There you are I need for you to tell me to my face that you are trying to take my man away from me"

"Barbara Jean where is Jake"?

"He left to go see Henry, but I asked you a question answer it"

"First of all this is my home, and lose your tone or I will ask you to leave"

Barbara Jean screamed, "Answer me you home wrecker"

Reba couldn't believe her ears she ran over to Barbara Jean.

"Who is calling who a home wrecker"?

"I'm calling you one Reba you have waited all this time to stab me in the back. You couldn't keep your man, and you hated me because he wanted me not you"

Reba lost it, and almost smacked her but she got a pain in her side, and she needed to sit down. Reba walked over going to the couch but Barbara Jean was yelling at her making Reba's head spin she wanted to tell her to shut up but the pain was to much to bare. She sat down, and Barbara Jean was yelling but Reba couldn't understand a word she was saying. Barbara Jean walked over grabbing Reba's favourite vase, and threw it across the living room making Reba jump.

"Get out of my home now"

"I will not let you take my man he is mine, and I swear I will do anything to keep him from you"

"Do what you have to Brock is leaving you because you cheated on him you idiot"

"I will not allow you to call me names Reba, I want to kick myself in the head for thinking you were a friend"

Reba stood up trying to block out the pain. "I have been nothing but good to you Barbara Jean. You walked into my marriage, and ruined everything, and hurt me, and my children. I accepted you into my home, I took your crap, and I even tried to be your friend. You pushed yourself into my life, and sucked the life out of me, but I took it. I will not stand here, and allow you to disrespect me in my home"

"You think you are better than me don't you Reba"?

"No I don't think anything , but I do think it is time you leave before we both say something that will make matters worse"

"What can be worse than you trying to get Brock back in your bed? Why don't you focus on your kids, and not trying to take Henry's Father away from him"

"My kids are fine so don't you dare say otherwise"

"Really that is why your Daughter wanted to live with us because she couldn't stand living here. Your teenage Daughter got pregnant, and you pretended it was OK, and allowed the boy to live here. I know you want your kids to love you Reba but they need a Mother not a friend"

Reba was beside herself this woman was going into a area that she was soon going to regret. Reba was many things but a bad Mother was not one of them, and she would never tolerate anyone saying she was


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to everyone who has read my story so far, and for all your lovely comments. Sorry for the delay in writing, I have not been feeling well, but I'm going to try, and finish writing some of the stories I have started. Thanks for your support it is nice to know people enjoy what you write. Hope you like this next chapter.

Chapter 7

Reba was shaking she was so angry, Barbara Jean laughed as she said.

"The truth hurts doesn't it Reba"

"You really want to play this game Barbara Jean, I will give you one chance to get the Hell out of my house before I do something I won't regret"

"You wouldn't dare lay a finger on me I would sue you for everything you own"

"God you truly are a disgusting little Bimbo Barbara Jean. You call me a bad Mother have you looked in a mirror recently. You think you can destroy peoples lives , and get away with it. I had Brock first he was my husband, I loved him but we were having problems because we were going through a rough patch when we had money issues, and children but you walk in, and pounce on my Husband like a cheap floozy"

"How dare you Reba Brock left you because you didn't satisfy him anymore, and I can see why you are pathetic"

Reba ran over but Barbara Jean pushed her making Reba fall backward landing on the floor. Reba tried to get up but the pain in her side was unbearable but she wasn't going to give Barbara Jean the satisfaction. She got up Barbara Jean could see she hurt her.

"Reba I didn't mean to push you but you attacked me"

"Get out of my house, I never ever want you to step foot in my place again. You are no longer welcome here, and I swear I will never forgive you for this. I have been nothing but a friend all these years. I hated you at first but for Brock, and kids, and for you I let my hatred go. I didn't ruin your life Barbara Jean you did the minute you slept with another man. You ruined my marriage, and now you ruined yours, and I hope you live the rest of your life knowing you deserve exactly what is about to happen to you"

"What is going to happen to me Reba"?

Brock ran in the house, and slammed the door.

"Barbara Jean what are you doing here"?

"I came to see Reba I wanted her to know she is not going to get away with this. We are going to talk about this Brock, and we will work through this like we have done in the past"

"You had other affairs" Reba said but Barbara Jean screamed at her.

"Shut up no I didn't it happened once, I regret it but Brock loves me not you"

Reba stared at Brock who walked over to Reba.

"Are you OK Reba"?

"Can you get her out of my house"?

"Sure go upstairs, and I will get rid of her"

"Get rid of me how dare you Brock"

Brock turned and she has never seen Brock more angry.

'Go home you had no right coming here, go home, and be with Henry. I'm not coming home, I'm staying here with Reba"

"Oh no your not"

"You have no say in it go home Barbara Jean"

Barbara Jean walked over facing Reba face to face but she said.

"You think you won Reba think again you will regret this" She turned, and walked out of the house. Brock walked over shutting the door, and locked it.

"Reba I'm so sorry"

"I hate that woman God you left me for her"

"Reba you look pale maybe I should help you up to bed"

Reba was to tired, and sore to argue she walked over and Brock wrapped his arm around her, and he helped her upstairs.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Brock got her to the bed, and Reba sat down. Brock ran to the bathroom, and grabbed a cloth, and got some cold water on it, and walked back to the bedroom, and sat down telling her to lay back he would put the cool cloth on her forehead.

"I don't want a cool cloth Brock God how is that going to help me"?

"I remember when you were stressed in the past you put this on your forehead, and you said it relaxed you"

"I'm more than stressed your Wife said some hurtful things to me, I can't stand that woman"

"I didn't know she came over here I'm so sorry"

"She has nerve calling me a bad Mother that is one thing I'm not"

"I know she is angry she wants to lash out at me but she took it out on you"

"No she pretty much wanted to hurt me, and she did just that. I swear if I was not hurting before she arrived I would have done a scene right out of Dynasty, and I would have ripped out her blond hair by the roots"

Brock smiled, "Oh man that sounds painful"

Reba started to cry, Brock touched her shoulder, and said.

"Reba forget about her what she said we all know is not true. You are amazing with the kids you are the most amazing Mother. You would do anything for them, and she knows it"

"Brock I'm so scared, how are the kids going to react to hearing I have breast cancer"?

"We will help them, we will explain you will have the surgery, and treatment, and than we will help you until you are your old self again"

"I will never be my old self again Brock"

"Yes you will Reba"

"I'm going to lose all my hair Brock how will you like that"?

"We will get you wigs one in every color wouldn't that be cool"

"No I like my color"

"Me too Reba I'm trying to cheer you up, I really don't know what to say"

"The truth would be nice"

"Reba I am saying the truth we are going to get you through this. I will be here for the kids, and you, and finally I can be the husband you deserve"

"You are married to Barbara Jean she will never give you a divorce"

"She has no choice it is over between us"

"Brock look me in the eyes and tell me this isn't you feeling sorry for me because that will kill me"

"I'm here because I want to be here, I never should have left you Reba I'm so sorry"

Reba went into his arms, and he held her tight, but they jump when the phone rang. Reba reached over grabbing it.

"Hello"

"Reba it is Mary from Dr. Allan's office we got you a surgery date it is the day after tomorrow at 7am can you be there"?

"That soon"?

"Yes Reba it is very important to get this now before it gets worse he pushed to get you in as soon as he could"

"I will be there"

"Reba can you come in tomorrow he has some papers for you to read over, and he will explain everything to you"

"Yes I will be there thank you Mary"

"Reba"

"Yes"

"I'm praying for you , I just know you will be OK"

"That means a lot to me Mary thank you". Reba hung up, and Brock touched her shoulder.

"Was that the Doctor"?

"Yes his Secretary Mary they booked the surgery for the day after tomorrow at 7am"

"Reba we have to tell the children"

"Can we wait until tomorrow we can make them their favourites for dinner, and maybe watch a movie, than tell them"

"Anything you want"

"I want this all to be a dream Brock"

Brock pulled her close as they held on to each other both scared to death wondering what their future held for them. Brock made a lot of mistakes in his life but he knew for once in his life he was going to be there for Reba, and do whatever it took to get her healthy again. He wasn't going to lose her not now that he realized just how much he loved her, and needed her in his life. She couldn't die because if she did he knew he would never forgive himself for wasting so much precious time away from her, and their family.


	9. Chapter 9

I would like to dedicate this update to Reba the country Queen, and Reba Brock-Fan, thanks for requesting a update for this story personally to me.

I would also like to thank everyone that is reading my story, it means a lot to me.

Chapter 9

Brock told Reba to have a nap, and he would go down, and get supper ready for the family. Reba was so exhausted, and nauseous so she really didn't want to argue with him. She laid back Brock had to laugh she was out as soon as her head hit the pillow. He pulled the blanket up , and gave her a kiss on the cheek, than he got up, and left the room, and walked downstairs. He got to the bottom step he felt so overwhelmed he sat down on the step, and put his hands over his face. He sat there for the longest time but jumped up when Jake came into the house, and slammed the door shut.

"Jake your Mom is resting why are you slamming doors"?

"Barbara Jean makes me so angry"

"She is angry don't take what she says to heart"

"She said Mom is a cheat, and that she feels sorry for me. This is your fault Dad not Mom's"

"I just said what is going on between me, and Barbara Jean is our business"

"Mom is my business Dad"

"Yes she is but Barbara Jean is mad at me not her really"

"Really she said Mom wanted to take you away from her from the minute you left us. She is right you left Mom, and now you want her back what is up with that Dad"?

"Jake not now I am going to make dinner, and I want everyone to get along tonight, and I don't want you bringing up Barbara Jean when your Mom comes downstairs"

"Dad"

"Yes Jake"

"Barbara Jean said she would move so far away, and take Henry away, I don't want him to leave"

Brock walked over, and knelt down, and said.

"Son I won't let her take Henry away she is letting her anger talk, but she had no right saying anything to you, and Henry"

"What if she doesn't let me see Henry anymore"?

"She loves you, Cheyenne , and Kyra so much she would never keep Henry from you"

"I hope not but Dad why are you here"?

" I will explain more to you later, but your Mom has nothing to do with me leaving Barbara Jean. You are young, and I know things confuse you but I promise you I'm not going to hurt your Mom, and I don't want to hurt Barbara Jean but I'm not going back to her Son"

"You are divorcing her"?

"I will discuss that with her, but your Mom is going to allow me to stay here, I will be in the guest room"

"Mom is going to let you stay"?

"Yes but how about you tell me what everyone would like for dinner"

" You are not cooking are you Dad"?

"Well I was thinking about it"

"Oh can we order pizza, and garlic bread, and chicken wings"

"For you anything"

"You better get Kyra a salad she is on a health kick recently"

"OK maybe I can make a salad"

Jake smiled as Brock was walking to the kitchen, but Jake said.

"Dad"

"Yes Jake"

"Is it bad that I say I like having you home again"

"No it isn't bad do you have homework to do Jake"?

"Yeah"

"Why don't you do it now, and after dinner we can have fun maybe playing a game or watching a movie"

"Cool one we will like not one that Cheyenne picks she always picks movies that makes Mom and Cheyenne cry"

"Well we don't want that maybe a nice family film"

"Not Disney Dad"

"Jake do your homework, I will be in the kitchen making the salad, and I will order dinner"

"OK Dad"

Brock went into the kitchen, Jake sat on the couch, and flipped the TV on, and grabbed his math book but he held it on his lap as he watched one of his favourite shows. Brock could see from the kitchen he yelled out Jake's name making Jake shut the TV off, and yell back.

"Doing my homework Dad"

"Good I could have sworn I heard the TV on"

"Sorry Dad"

Brock smiled, "No problem Son" Jake opened his book, and started his homework when Kyra walked in hanging up her coat.

"Kyra guess what"?

"Jake I'm not in the mood for guessing what do you want to say"?

"You will never guess who is moving back in"?

"Moving in who"?

"See for yourself he is in the kitchen". Kyra put her purse down, and walked to the kitchen, and opened the door. She saw her Dad washing some lettuce by the sink. She walked up behind him, and touched his back.

Brock turned, "Oh Kyra your home before Cheyenne , Van and Elizabeth we are having Pizza , and I'm making you a salad you like"

"What is going on"?

"Kyra I know seeing me here making a salad is confusing you"

"Yes I feel like I'm dreaming, and I'm in a Leave it to Beaver episode"

Brock smiled, "You are not dreaming I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere"

"Your moving in here what about Barbara Jean"?

"We are separated, I really don't want to discuss why"?

"Mom said you can move in"?

"Yes"

"Where is she"?

"In bed resting she will be down for dinner don't go up there making a scene"

"I think she needs to explain this to me"

"Explain what she invited me to move in, and we all are going to make this work Kyra"

Kyra was staring at her Dad he smiled as he continued making the salad, and for the first time in a long time she was speechless.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kyra walked out of the kitchen, and looked at Jake who was doing his homework. She walked over sitting beside him, and grabbed the book out of his hand.

"Give that back to me, I want to finish so I can watch TV after dinner"

"What is going on why is Mom sleeping , and Dad is in there acting like he never left"?

"I don't know Kira but I like it"

"OK this is really crazy I'm going up to talk to Mom"

"Wait she is sleeping leave her alone"

"I need to talk to her" Kira got up she was about to go upstairs but she stopped when Cheyenne , Van, and Elizabeth came in.

"Hey where is Mom"?

"Upstairs sleeping while Dad is in the kitchen making dinner"

"Couch is here great" Van walked into the kitchen, Cheyenne put Elizabeth down, and she ran over to Jake who moaned when she was trying to get his attention.

"Guys I am trying to do my homework here"

"I will get her in a minute she loves you Jake"

"I know but she is ripping my papers she wants to color".

Kira turned, "Jake just watch her for a moment, I need to talk to Cheyenne for a minute".

"Fine don't yell at me Kira"

"Well stop whining baby"

Cheyenne grabbed Kira's arm, "Not in front of Elizabeth, I don't want her to see fighting"

"I'm not fighting"

Cheyenne pulled her out on the front porch, and shut the door.

"OK Kira your upset more than usual, what is going on"?

"Mom is upstairs sleeping , and Dad is in the kitchen pretending he never left, and I feel like I'm in some bad movie, and I just woke up from a bad dream, and my Parents never divorced, and my Dad never left us to hook up with his Office Assistant"

"Have some respect hush Dad, and Mom could hear you"

"Oh come on it happened he has a family down the street. He said Mom is letting him move in, and we have no say in it"

"OK maybe he is having trouble with Barbara Jean, and Mom is feeling sorry for him"

"Well I'm not happy about this Mom will get hurt, and he will leave, and we have to watch her mourn again , I for one am not going to do it again"

"This is Mom's house, and I for one will respect her wishes"

"I'm out of here I thought maybe you would understand" Kira ran down the steps, and down the street, Cheyenne yelled out for her to stop but she kept going. She stood for a minute thinking but she turned, and went back into the house. Jake was playing with Elizabeth on the floor making Cheyenne smile.

"Jake I can watch her now if you want to do your homework"

"It is OK I'm fine". Van came out of the kitchen, and walked over to Cheyenne , and whispered.

"Your Dad is moving in, I think there is trouble in his marriage he didn't go into details but he seems fine."

"Kira is so angry I'm worried about her"

"Where did she go"?

"Who knows but I have a feeling to Barbara Jean's, I thinks she should mind her own business, but she is afraid for Mom. I love my Dad but I don't want my Mom hurt again"

"Couch loves your Mom"

"He is married Van to Barbara Jean"

"I know but he could still love your Mom don't yell at me Cheyenne"

"Sorry I think I'm going to go up, and see my Mom"

"Your Dad said she had a bad day so take it easy on her"

"I will she is my Mom"

"I know I will watch Elizabeth dinner is ready soon". Cheyenne smiled she went upstairs as Van turned, and walked over to Elizabeth, and Jake, and sat on the floor with them, and Elizabeth handed her Daddy a toy tea cup, and pretended to pour him some tea as Jake smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Cheyenne went upstairs she knew her Mom hated when they didn't knock but she opened the door, and saw her Mom laying on the bed. She went in shutting the door, and walked over to the bed, and sat beside her Mom, and touched her arm.

"Mom wake up" Reba was startled, and sat up, she put her hands to her face.

"Oh God what time is it how long did I sleep"?

"I'm not sure I just came home, and Kira is real upset Mom, and Dad is making dinner, and Jake is real happy what on earth happened from this morning until now"?

"Kira is upset why"?

"Take a guess Mom she talked to Dad, and he told her he was moving in"

"He is staying here for now Cheyenne"

"What about Barbara Jean , and Henry"?

"Don't mention her name in my home again, Henry is a sweet boy he is welcome anytime without his Mother"

"OK I'm officially freaking out did you, and Dad sleep together, and she found out"?

"No I wouldn't do that"

"Mom you said you were over Dad, and now he is back"

"He is having problems in his marriage, and he can tell you what they are not me. I always cared for your Father, if you must know I never stopped loving your Father. He needs me right now, and I'm here for him, and he is helping me to"

"Helping with what"?

"I don't want to talk about it right now"

"Mom tell me what is going on, I'm afraid you are heading for trouble. Dad will go back to her, and you will be the one alone again you know it"

" Cheyenne stop I don't feel well, and I just want to be with my family today, and no fighting can you manage that"?

"You expect us to just pretend everything is normal"

"For one night Cheyenne" Reba actually screamed at her making Cheyenne stop, and just look at her. Reba got off the bed, and was walking to the bathroom, but she turned.

"Cheyenne I'm sorry I never should have yelled at you"

"You are ashamed of yourself Mom you are the other woman now"

"Get out of my room now". Brock came running into the room, and Reba ran into the bathroom slamming the door. She held on to the sink but she started to cry, she was so tired, and she just wanted the pain to stop, how was she going to explain she might die to her kids. She has cancer , and all this crap with Brock, and Barbara Jean could not have come at a worse time.

Brock walked over, "What did you do Cheyenne"?

"You did this Dad , you ruin everything" She ran out of the room, and Brock went to go after her , but he was worried about Reba too. He ran to the bathroom, and knocked.

"Reba are you OK"?

"Yes Brock give me a few moments please"

"I'm here for you Reba"

Reba held back tears, and barely could get words out but she said.

"I'm scared Brock"

Brock touched the door, and whispered, "Me too Reba"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Reba finally opened the door, and she walked right into Brock's arms as he hugged her real tight.

"I'm sorry Cheyenne upset you she is upset, I think Kira has her all freaked out"

"She said some horrible things she thinks I'm up here in my room feeling guilty that you are here"

"I will have to tell them that I'm having problems with Barbara Jean. I really don't want to go into details about that right now, I want to be here for you. I know you need love, and all the support from your family to fight this horrible disease. I know you are strong but you need this family to be together, and this fighting has to stop now"

"Brock I'm scared they will treat me different, I don't want pity"

"No one would pity you Reba, but I was thinking we should invite your Parents over to tell them"

"Are you serious they will freak out for sure, and I don't know if I can deal with them right now"

"Reba they deserve to know they would be so angry if they are not told, and personally it wouldn't be fair"

"Brock you are scaring me it is like you are thinking the worse"

Brock put his finger to her lips as he whispered.

"You hush I know you will be fine, and I know it is going to hard, and scary but you are a Survivor"

"Brock call my Parents, I want to tell everyone tonight. I was going to wait until tomorrow but I'm ready to tell them tonight"

"I will be right beside you"

"I want to change, and I need to wash up, I will be down in about half hour or so"

"I just have to put the dinner in the oven, I will call your Parents, and I hope they can come"

"They will hear your voice, and they will come for sure"

"Yeah you are probably right, you take your time"

Brock walked to the bedroom door as Reba ran over touching his shoulder.

"Brock I really appreciate everything you are doing for me"

Brock had tears in his eyes he knew if he spoke he would probably cry. He just leaned over kissing her lightly on the cheek, and left the room as Reba shut the door. Brock walked to the guestroom, and shut the door, and sat on the bed. He felt like he couldn't catch his breathe. He was so angry why was this happening to Reba he would do anything for this to be a bad dream but he had to find the courage to be the man that Reba needed. He let her down once he couldn't let it happen again. He didn't know what would happen with Barbara Jean but right now that was the least of his worries.

Brock grabbed the phone he didn't know how but he somehow remembered Helen's phone number. He dialed, and waited for someone to answer. He almost gave up but Helen answered.

"Hello"

"Helen it is Brock"

"Brock oh my God is something wrong where is Reba"?

"She is here she needs for you, and J.V to come here as soon as you can"

"Something is wrong why isn't she talking to me"?

"Will you come Helen"?

"Of course but it will take a few hours to get there"

"That is fine we will be waiting for you"

Helen hung up, Brock held the phone for a few moments than he hung up. He got up he needed to go see Cheyenne, and make sure she was OK. He walked out, and walked to Cheyenne and Van's room, and knocked on the door.

'Who is it"?

"Your Father can I come in"?

"If you must"

Brock walked in, and shut the door he walked over sitting beside Cheyenne, who wouldn't look at him.

"Cheyenne please look at me"

"Dad I'm angry right now maybe it would be best you leave me alone"

"Cheyenne I hate that your upset but I'm having the worst day of my life, and I need for you to calm down, and tell me you will be supportive of your Mom tonight"

" Be supportive are you serious"?

"Yes dead serious young lady you are a Mother now, and your Mother has been there for you ever since you were born, and she needs you now, and I will not tolerate you disrespecting her. She is going through a lot right now, and she will explain tonight after dinner. I just want her to have a deceit meal that is not much to ask"

"Daddy what is wrong"?

Brock was holding in his fear, and emotions all day but at this moment he started to cry making Cheyenne reach over , and hug him. She knew something was wrong, and she knew it was something to do with her Mother, but she was afraid to find out what it was because she didn't know if she could be brave like her Mother she was the rock that held this family together.


End file.
